


"I want to see your apartment"

by KasiaMolkvska



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: A women in London is leading a department just fo find her, Bottom Sebastian, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Date, Ice Cream, One Shot, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Sebastian is too nice, Sebastian is too normal, Sebastians apartment, Sex, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle searches for photos of Eve Polastri on the internet, Villanelle thinks about womens with amazing her, Villanelle wants to feel normal, slow down, slow down please slow down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasiaMolkvska/pseuds/KasiaMolkvska
Summary: Villanelle decides to try being a “normal” person. That means hooking up with Sebastian, the romantic guy living in her apartment building.However, seeing the woman who looks like Anna cuts Villanelle’s attempt at normality short. Villanelle is so focused on the woman that she turns her whole upper body towards her"Do you know her?""No" she replies"I want to see your apartment," Villanelle says, and then stares at him while she keeps licking the creamy dessert in a slow sensual way.They have sex.She gets bored.Villanelle was fantasizing about women's with amazing dark curled hair, while she has Sebastian inside her.
Kudos: 6





	"I want to see your apartment"

Villanelle decides to try being a “normal” person. That means hooking up with Sebastian, the romantic and got blonde men living in her apartment building.

Sebastian is interested in Villanelle specifically because he hopes to take care of her. When they first run into each other, he is shocked to see a bruise on her face, while she had forgotten it was even there. On the day of their “date,” the young man initially shows up at Villanelle’s flat to simply give her some Arnica for bruises. 

She’s the one who turns the exchange into the kind of all-day hang out. They eat ice cream and walk in the Jardin des Tuileries before they go back to Sebastian's apartment where they have sex.

However, seeing the woman who looks like Anna cuts Villanelle’s attempt at normality short. Villanelle is so focused on the woman that she turns her whole upper body towards her

"Do you know her?" 

"No" she replies

"I want to see your apartment," Villanelle says, and then stares at him while she keeps licking the creamy dessert in a slow sensual way.

"Can I kiss you?"

"No" she responded with a cold look on her face.

He complied with her demands to remove his undershirt and had to stifle a joyful laugh when she pushed him back onto the bed. They shuffled until Sebastian was laying with his head propped up on a pillow and the beautiful blonde was on all fours straddling his legs.

Moments later, Sebastian is engulfed by Oksana's warm, wet mouth using her tongue exactly as she did with the ice cream before she sucked it with long, deep strokes. The innocent Sebastian had his eyes closed and was moaning loud as she pleasured him With her tongue flat against his hardness. He tasted hot and salty and his skin was silky. Moving down, she took more of him into her mouth.

"Ooooh, my god." He moaned. 

"Don't talk"

Oksana continued her ministrations and felt him get even harder in her mouth. She could feel and hear his intense pleasure and She loved making other orgasms. She felt in control.

Villanelle started to display all her dominance. Sited on his face she was making him dizzy and then realizing it was the lack of oxygen doing it as V's thighs squeezed harder. She cupped his head in her hands, pulling herself into a half crunch, eyes closed, biting her lip as she lowered her sex to his face.

But he wasn't doing it well enough. 

Villanelle was fantasizing about women's with amazing dark curled hair, while she has Sebastian inside her.

Oksana continued to torture him with her sex, teasing him. She'd lean forward on occasion, hands on her knees, pulling herself from him wetly, the chilly air filling the gap and cooling his cock before she'd sit back and bury him in her heat again.

She bounced up and down on his cock, making him groan in close to the orgasm, pulsing her sex on his imprisoned dick.

Sebastian asks Villanelle to slow down, many times because he’s enjoying everything far too much was driving him insane. His balls ached, swollen and needy, and he yearned for release to ease the pain, but fear it, not wanting to make too much noise as he shot his load. He could only lay and groan and be fucked, while the blond assassin was thinking of anything else to take his mind off his situation.

She was feeling bored with him, it was almost unbearable. She was so silent and He was trying to make her feel something.

Then spread her thighs, grabbed his head, and forced him to his knees.

Sebastian buried his face into the creased folds of her lovely neck, suckling the flesh of it, tasting the salty meat of it, thrusting into her, anxious to cum to relieve the throbbing ache in his long-denied balls. She pounded down, meeting his thrusts, and squeezed her muscles to hold him there for a second and he moaned at the incredible sensation

"Slow down, please...slow down!"

She felt the first wave of cum splashing inside her and angrily dismounted him before the second could find its way out, clamping her fingers tightly around the head and squeezing brutally hard, wringing its neck, cutting off the impending flow of cum. She glared at him, and he was living a dream.

Did you?

Yes.

(But she didn't)

Then She was again straddling, bending him backward and scissoring his head into her quivering thighs, grunting out a quick orgasm, soaking his face with her wetness and what was left of his. 

That night Villanelle knows from Konstantin that a woman is leading a department to find her, suddenly they hear a thump outside and open the door to find Sebastian dead. 

Villanelle searches for photos of Eve Polastri on the internet.


End file.
